


I wszystko wraca do punktu wyjścia...

by Nerejda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cynicism, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerejda/pseuds/Nerejda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami granica się zaciera. Osobiste myśli.<br/>W pewnym sensie to opowiadanie. O mnie. O tobie. A może o nikim. Decyzja należy do ciebie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wszystko wraca do punktu wyjścia...

**Author's Note:**

> Dedykowane **Tobie** , bo jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna, nawet nie zdajesz sobie jak bardzo. Za to, że byłaś przy mnie wtedy, gdy najbardziej tego potrzebowałam. Dziękuję.

_Obojętność to paraliż duszy… (A. Czechow)_

Zbudowałam sobie świat na małym listku, maleńki kawałek tortu urodzinowego pozbawiony nawet uncji kremu. Ale było dobrze. Co z tego, że świat był malutki, porządnie podniszczony przez wiatr i deszcz? To nieważne.

Bajka się skończyła, a nawet jeszcze się nie zaczęła. Paradoks? Niestety nie, zwykła ucieczka. To chyba taka specyfika tego świata, że najdziwniejsze rzeczy — kontrastowe, o przeciwstawnych znaczeniach, sensach — okazują się prawdą. I to jaką.

Ułoży się. Wiara podobno sprawia cuda. Wierzysz mi, prawda?

Nie wierzę, szkoda tylko, że prawda jest brutalna.

Zawiązałam sobie na szyi ładną, zieloną wstążkę całkiem dobrowolnie, uwiązałam się w tym kieracie bez przymusu, więc nie mogę mieć pretensji. Czemu twoje słowa są tak żałośnie ciężkie? Nie potrafisz inaczej, ja też. I wcale nie chodzi o to, że albo ty, albo ja boimy się tego małego stworka, niestety to nie to. Wtedy byłoby łatwiej, a tak...

Mistrzyni oszukiwania samej siebie, manipulowania słowami?

Coś tu nie gra, komuś pomyliły się mecze. A może weszłam nie do tej loży co trzeba, może to ja pomyliłam kanały. Jeśli tak, powiedz, szybko zmienię je na inne, wreszcie dobre, moje.

Czemu dwa plus dwa to nie cztery?  
Inna matematyka, a może nowy, współczesny świat. Retoryka słów ważniejsza od treści, zresztą sens nie jest ważny, pamiętasz?

Nie musisz we mnie wierzyć, ja nie wierzę w siebie, tym bardziej w ciebie. Subiektywizm trzeba wycierać z podłogi, bo leje się strumieniami. Chcę zacisnąć zęby i udawać, że minęły już 24h. Instynkt samozachowawczy? Chyba tak.  
Skazałam nieszczęsny folder desygnowany twoim imieniem na Delete i wiesz, co? Cholernie mi z tym dobrze. Mam dość tego śmietnika, zbiornika na odpadki, już dość namotałam się w tej jedwabnej sieci, w jaką wpadłam przypadkowo, niemądry błąd, który przyniósł więcej korzyści niż strat. Ostatni rachunek i tak okazał się debetem. Kolejny dług, tylko czasu na spłatę brak. Wczoraj już minęło, nie ma innych terminów. Repeta nie przewidziana w programie.

Metaforyczne mgiełki, enigmatyczne metafory, naprawdę właśnie to wolisz od jasności? Ja nie. Nazywaj rzeczy po imieniu, to nie takie trudne.

Chcesz udawać, proszę bardzo, ale beze mnie. Mojego nazwiska nie ma tej liście, nigdy nie było.

Zawirowania, której byłeś przyczyną już się skończyły, żałuję tylko, że zabrakło ci sił na akceptację. Bez różowych okularów ludzie okazali się tylko ludźmi. Za trudne, za proste? Nie wiem, nie rozumiem, tylko tak cholernie żal gdzieś tam wewnątrz mnie się odzywa, bo szansa odjechała ostatnim pociągiem, a ty zostałeś na peronie. Śnieżnobiała chusteczka, którą próbowałam pomachać ci z wagonu, unosi się w powietrzu. Zwiewa ją z peronu, jest was dwoje. Samotność jest dobra, ale ty jesteś sam. Istota sprawy kłuje ostro. Nigdy nie byłam dobra z pierwszej pomocy, tobie też nie potrafię pomóc. Szkoda.

Wyobrażam sobie pustkę i widzę ciebie... rozumiesz?

Atrakcja za atrakcją, zabawa pogania imprezę, książka książkę, tylko, kurde, ktoś ukradł ciebie.  
Chciałabym, żeby ,,znowu" nie równało się ,,zawsze". Chciałabym, żeby ,,prawda" nie była równa ,,prawdzie", żeby lustro było tylko lustrem. A ty tylko tobą.

Wiem, za dużo żądam, znajduję wady tam, gdzie, według ciebie, ich nie ma. Nie widzisz, że szew pruł się od początku, teraz, po prostu, zostało tylko cięcie. Ostatnie.

Koniec.

Jedna sekunda.

Jedno spojrzenie.

Jedno słowo.

Tak łatwo wszystko zniszczyć.

,,Przepraszam” kosztuje najwięcej, wybaczenie jest dużo prostsze. Szkoda, że nie można już tego posklejać. Nitka pękła i nic na to nie poradzisz.

Nowa szpulka? Zobaczymy...


End file.
